pokewestfandomcom-20200213-history
Endless Night
Endless Night does not live anymore! This is so Neko-Lynn does not plug up Ahmyn's page with history that doesn't directly involve that particular seviper. History Before the Beginning When people talk about "the Beginning", they always start with, "And Arceus said, 'Let there be light.'" But what about before even that? What about the darkness that pervaded Space, Time, Dimension like a thing alive? That is what the essence of Linhoen is. He, and those before him, are incarnations of that Darkness. He is the presence that swam in that endless space, before creation of the Gods, the Legendaries, the Planets themselves. However when the Creator, Arceus, found it's ability to Create, the peace that the darkness had known came to an end. Arceus had no reason for his presence, and therefore did what it must. It took what made the Darkness and manipulated it, condensed and reshaped it until it became the center of the most inhabited planet Arceus had Created. But that consciousness never left, instead resting for the first time in memory. While he didn't quite understand why, he also didn't hold any resentment for the God, and instead let a miniscule sliver of himself reach the Surface once he felt the first stirrings of Souls, of what we know as Gijinkas... Among the Ages When they became aware, they had no gender, no name to call their own. It was through example that they chose ''for the first time, taking little of the latent energy within the earth to mould their self into a male. New eyes came to observe the world, watched it grow from the smallest organism to the greatest mountains. It was with these observations that he came to find a trio of islands, inhabited by what we know to be Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. However to him, they were and always shall be Izo, Perun and Tana. They were his first brothers and sister (as declared by Izo himself), his family in all but blood. They had given him a name. Endless Night. He wasn't sure if Perun was trying to be ironic, however the name stuck for several centuries, at least until his initial 'death'. Perhaps that was why the first betrayal he ever knew hurt so much... Betrayal Knows Thy Name: Frozen One It took some convincing on his part, however it was finally decided that the Birds would leave their islands in search of a joined land. He had complained often, much to each Bird's amusement, that it was increasingly difficult to journey to each island, as he had no great wings to fly between the islands as they did. They didn't bother to learn the name of the land - what use did they have when they would have little to do with the inhabitants? As time went on, however, Izo and Perun began to grow distant to the others. Izo often caught himself looking out to the seas, while Perun to the mountains of the north. The four of them settled in a middle ground, and created their own little village. "Just for fun," Tana had said, though Endless Night seemed to be the only one who caught the gleam in his sister's eye. Days, months, years, decades passed by. The Birds were happy, which made their sibling happy as well. Their village grew, became bigger and habited by other Gijinkas, and lead by Endless Night. However, like all things concerning Time, this happiness wasn't meant to last. Having once more caught Izo looking to the sea, Endless Night expressed his concern. The Articuno waved him off, assuring him that everything was okay, that it was a phase, he would get through it. But Night knew phases. They were fragile, never lasting perhaps more than a year at most. This was different. This was obsession. It worried him, and he told the others as much when they came together. Perun brushed his worries aside, though Tana shared her own concerns with their adopted brother. It was a week later that they woke up one day, only to find that Izo was gone. Nothing of his was left behind except memories and a tiny blue orb. It was chilled and covered in frost, and instinctively Endless Night knew that the Articuno was never coming back. He hid the orb from the other Birds, hid the ache that started brewing in his chest, hid the void that began to form in his 'heart'. Betrayal Knows Thy Name: Bloody Thunderbird The remaining three coped with the loss of their brother's presence. Tana resumed her Trances, focusing more on the strands of Time, in hopes of preventing another pain such as the one in her fiery heart. A Celebi named Verdandi Vaer-dahn-dee often visited because of this, whenever the Moltres went too deep into the streams and needed to be brought back. It was to Perun's entertainment that his Thundershocks worked best, it seemed, in doing this. Though that amusement didn't last, as being grounded in one place made the Thunderbird anxious. He was often found by Endless Night pacing around in circles and diamonds. "You're going to wear away the earth beneath you," chided Night, receiving a glare for his troubles. The habit seemed to taper off to only when the sun set, which Night was relieved for, only to be short lived as he found the reason for it to be his last brother staring at the horizon. A month passes, and Endless Night awoke one morning to hear Tana's screaming. Panic rose within his being, and left his space to find the land he was learning to cherish bathed in red. In the middle of it all was Perun, covered in the liquid and staring at the sky, ignoring the bodies of those they called their Kin that he had slain. At first, Endless Night didn't understand. What was this red? In his naiveté he walked closer to the Zapdos. Static forced him to stop five feet away, the blood sending progressively irritating tingles up his legs. Tana pulled him back, protecting him from their fallen brother. It was only then that he noted the gleam in Perun's eye. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, brother, sister." he had said. "But you understand, don't you? I can't stay here, they were going to keep me down. I'm grounded here, and I am meant to fly in the clouds." The grin was unnerving, the insanity in Perun's eyes disturbing. In a crack of Thunder the Zapdos was gone from their sight, leaving a crackling yellow-orange orb behind. Betrayal Knows Thy Name: Lost Firebird Losing Izo was fine, Tana still had Perun and Endless Night. She was stable, she had her brothers. But then losing Perun, the way they did... was devistating. With only Night by her side, her grasp on Reality was shaky at best. Often Verdandi visited and stayed overnight, just to keep watch over the frail Firebird. Her once-golden attire was muted and dull, her hair lost it's fiery shine. Something of his sister's was lost, broken, that morning that Perun slaughtered the occupants of their once-happy village on the claims of wanting freedom. It made Endless Night feel things he wasn't accustomed to. Pain, but not physical. Hopelessness. Despair. An ache bloomed in his chest, where he learned the heart resided. He tried his best to keep the Moltres out of her Trances, but sometimes... he had the fear that he would be too late. That one time he would try and she would never... He was sure his pain was nothing compared to hers. He only assumed they were his siblings because of the bonds they shared, bonds that now seemed shattered beyond his comprehension. On a night where there was a full moon, Endless Night's fears were realized. He had slept deeply, too deep for even the Celebi to wake, only to rouse when once more his sister screamed to the Heavens. It later amused the Time God that it was ''her that woke him, not himself. Instantanious movement. A tent flap pushed aside. Time slowed down as panic reared it's ugly head. The ache in his chest roared with a fury only matched by perhaps the Deity of Dimension, trapped by a gate of their own making. It was a shaking Endless Night that looked upon the bloody face of Tana, who knelt on the floor. A face that no longer had eyes. Eyes, he realized, that were 'looking' up at him from the ground. His movement startled her, and she raised her head. She questioned who it was, but he didn't answer. How could he? He adored those eyes, and now they were no longer in her face. Mutely, he wrapped his arms around her. She continued wondering, 'who is there, who are you?' It made his heart hurt painfully, as if needles were slowly pushed inside. Eventually he answered her, and the relief was evident in her pose. All he could think to ask was croaking out a, "Why?" "I'm sorry, my brother dear. I failed you. I failed Izo. I failed Perun. I failed and I can't-I... I'm so sorry." Her sockets bled as she cried, no longer having the eyes for tears. The streaks of red would be forever burned into his eternal memory, even as the final betrayal of those he called family froze over his heart. Additional Tid-Bits Nothing Yet. Category:Characters Category:NPCs